1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compounds having pharmaceutical activity. More particularly, it relates to novel aldohexopyranose-, aldopentopyranose-, and aldopentofuranose-nitrosourea compounds having excellent anti-tumor activity and good safety (low toxicity), and to methods for the preparation thereof as well as pharmaceutical compositions containing said compounds. It also relates to the nitrosourea compounds having excellent diuresis activity. It further relate to the nitrosourea compounds having excellent anti-tumor and diuresis activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been known a number of carcinostatic nitroso compounds of monosaccharides and their preparation methods. These compounds are regarded to have outstanding carcinostatic activity which possess a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 n-alkyl substituted for the hydrogen of the 1-positioned hydroxyl group of monosaccharide and also possess a 2-chloroethylnitrosourea group attached to any one of the 2-, 3-, and 6-positioned carbon of monosaccharide. These known compounds include, for example 3-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 n-alkyl .alpha.- or .beta.-D-glucopyranose-6- or 2-yl)-1-(2-chloroethyl)-1-nitrosourea (Japan Pat. Nos. 902,656 and 1,023,948; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,057,684 and 4,156,777; Can. Pat. No. 1,044,228; Brit. Pat. No. 1,499,760; Fr. Pat. No. 75 21144; Ger. Pat. No. 2,530,416; Swit. Pat. No. 610,334; USSR Pat. No. 670,225; Span. Pat. No. 465,846; Hung. Pat. No. 172,906; etc.), 3-(methyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranose-3-yl)-1-(2-chloroethyl)-1-nitrosourea (Japan Laid-Open Pat. No. 4324/1980; J. of Antibiotics, 33, 517-519/1980), 3-n-butyl or methyl-3-(methyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranose-6-yl)-1-(2-chloroethyl)-1-nitrour ea, 3-(2-hydroxyethyl)-3-(methyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranose-6-yl)-1-(2-chloroethy l)-1-nitrosourea, 3-methyl-3-(methyl-.alpha.-D-mannopyranose-6-yl)-1-(2-chloroethyl)-1-nitro sourea, and 3-methyl-3-(methyl-.beta.-D-ribofuranose-5-yl)-1-(2-chloroethyl)-1-nitroso urea (Japan Laid-Open Pat. No. 157,527/1979 ).